I'm Glad I Met You
by TheHeroBoyNamedFinn
Summary: AU:Where Jake's parents didn't find Finn but Bonnibel Bubblegum did. I don't know if anyone has already done this AU but please tell me if they have. This is merely about Finn and how he meets Jake in the land of Ooo- and how they become friends. There are no ships but I may include them later on. (Rated T for Jake's potty mouth)


**AN: Hello! ~Another fanfiction by meee~**

**This is going to be an AU where Jake's parents didn't find Finn but Bonnibel Bubblegum did. I don't know if anyone has already done this AU but please tell me if they have. This isn't based on Fubblegum bonding time so sorry for you shippers out there ****(even though there will be in the beginning). ****This is merely a fanfiction about Finn and how he meets Jake in the land of Ooo- what happened to Jake since Finn wasn't in his family? And this is a**_** bromance**_** fanfiction I think and there may be no intended shipping. Unless I decide to plop a random one in there you can tell me if you want me to. I guess that's it? (Oh and this is set in Finn's POV) Okay so on with the Prologue!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Penn Ward**

******************************************AT*****************************************

**Prologue:**

In the Candy Kingdom there were chocolate birds chirping and local citizens whistling while on their morning walk, not a peep could be heard from the castle unless you count me flinging my legs over the side of my bed and jumping up with excitement. Oh yeah I'm Finn the last human to be known in all of Ooo. I was found in the woods by a local Banana Guard who brought me here to Miss Bubblegum or Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom. I call her Miss Bubblegum formally but when we are in private I can call her Bonnibel, she's like a mother figure to me but whenever I used to call her mom she would throw a hissy fit and tell me that I am not her child. I guess she's right but I like to think that she secretly likes having me around. I was taught manners and I had lessons on how to be proper- in case a royal catches a glimpse of me and I have to introduce myself. That rarely ever happens since I have been doing a recent hobby that I took interest in from reading fantasy books- sword fighting. I took this up because I wanted to protect people from harm, I figured that from the first time PB when missing (oh yeah I forgot to mention I sometimes call her PB) and someone called the Ice King kidnapped her. Once she returned she told me all about the Ice King and his Princess smuggling scheme and that he's a real donk and I should stay away from him.

I never really had any friends growing up, I had made acquaintance of Peppermint Butler who was the personal maid for Princess Bubblegum, but he was super weird at times- just whispering random words I don't even know. I'd ask PB if I could play with the other kids but she kept saying I was 'special' and I needed protection from the outside world… Mainly because I was the last human of my kind. So whenever I would go outside I would have to walk with at least two Banana Guards and they would always ruin my freedom. I've never been outside of the Candy Kingdom either and I know from PB that there is Ice Kingdom, Grasslands, Goblin Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, Forests and much more. But I turned fifteen a few weeks ago and Peebles promised me that I can venture out on my own when I was mature enough. I'm super pumped now I can make friends and hang out, while doing normal guy stuff.

**************************************AT**********************************************

Since Bubblegum was most likely in her lab, I tiptoed past the guards walking down the halls, in attempt to get to her lab. I did a light knock and was greeted with a 'come in' from PB. I opened the door cautiously and walked in, seeing Bubblegum sitting upright in her chair and smiling at me and my chest did this weird fluttery thing. "Uh, Bonnibel um I was wondering if I could…" I trailed off, rubbing my arms subconsciously and I heard her giggle ring around the room- her laugh was beautiful. Ugh okay I may have a _little_ crush on her but that's not creepy or anything right? "Of course you can go explore the land of Ooo Finn; I did promise you that when you were big and _strong _you could go." She smiled at me and poked at my ribs, flicking the nubs of my bear hat affectionately. I blushed crimson and she did it again, that laugh. "Really Peebles?" I asked unbelieving of her speech. "Really, really Finn" she replied while scrawling some notes down. "Thank you Princess Bubblegum!" I exclaimed and she smiled, I was heading out the door when she shouted after me. "Just be back before sun down and glob dangit bring your sword!"

I was out of the castle in a flash, breathing in the sweet smell of candy around me, I never took the time to actually admire the amazingly built structure of the kingdom. "Oooh princess!" A familiar voice called out and I noticed a long white beard, once I saw this guy I knew him from many of Princess Bubblegum's wanted signs I helped her design for the kingdom. Ice King. "Hey! You with the crown!" I exclaimed, stopping the king in his tracks, before he turned around and looked at me. "Oh hello!" The Ice King called out and I mentally groaned, this guy can't play dumb with me. "Listen man, I'm gonna let you off with a warning but you can't just kidnap princesses whenever you feel like." I say bluntly, making the Ice King flinch and his eyes twitch. "Hey! You should stay out of a man's P-biz! You shouldn't accuse people like that." He said and I saw his hands go unnaturally blue and when I saw the first spark of snow I jumped backwards. This guy wasn't just a King- he was a wizard too.

*********************************************AT***************************************

**AN: Okay so here's the prologue, I want you guys to read it and see if it's good enough for a story- I might give like two weeks' notice? And if no likey then I deletey.**

**R&R!**

**-THBNF**


End file.
